Conventional road construction is costly and typically requires replacement of unsuitable sub-soil with suitable aggregate and availability of a source of asphalt or concrete, which materials are not obtainable or affordable in many areas in developing nations and in areas served by secondary (gravel, dust, unpaved) roads. A recent solution uses the in situ soils and mixes them with a soil stabilizer and dust retardant and a waterproofing or water repellant agent to directly make a road surface. One approach uses an aqueous solution of a water repellant such as potassium or sodium methylsiliconate and potassium hydroxide and an aqueous emulsion of a soil stabilizer and dust retardant including polyacrylic acid (PAA) and polyvinyl acetate (PVA). The dust retardant appears necessary to draw moisture from the air to dampen the dust which results from the wear of the treated road surface. One shortcoming of this approach is the limited hardness of the resulting road surface, another is its poor characteristics when exposed to water which can lead to breakdown of the road surface as well as the accumulation of dust which when wet forms a scum-like layer that becomes extremely slippery and a driving hazard. Continuous prolonged exposure to large amounts of water will cause the entire surface to soften to the point of total failure. Related see Vitale, U.S. 2010/0247240 A1.